


Our Little Boy.

by Staubrey4eva



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MommaAubrey, MommyStacie, Nightmares, TobiasConradAu, hero - Freeform, parentsau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubrey4eva/pseuds/Staubrey4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey woke with a start, sitting upright even before she was fully awake. For a moment she wasn't sure what had woken her, until she heard a small, distressed cry from the upstairs bedroom.</p><p>"Mommy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Boy.

Aubrey woke with a start, sitting upright even before she was fully awake. For a moment she wasn't sure what had woken her, until she heard a small, distressed cry from the upstairs bedroom.

"Mommy!"

Within seconds she was upstairs, peering into her son's room. Tobias was huddled against his headboard, crying and calling for Stacie. The knot of panic in Aubrey's chest loosened, concern taking its place. It had just been a nightmare.

"Shh, Tobias, it's alright. I'm here," she said soothingly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and pulling Tobias into her lap. The boy sobbed ("Momma...") and wound his arms and legs around his mother's torso, clinging to her shirt. "Shh, you're alright..."

After a few minutes, Tobias's cries slowed and he looked up at Aubrey. "Momma? Wh - where's Mommy?"

"She had to go in to work, she'll be home soon," Aubrey promised softly, stroking the boy's sweaty curls back from his forehead.

"O - o - okay..." His voice caught on a sob and he buried his face in Sherlock's chest, sniffling and fighting to calm himself down.

"Shh, honey, you're alright. Shh. Did you have a nightmare?" Aubrey asked gently, rocking a little to try and soothe him.

"Mmhmmm...."

"You're alright now." She pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head. "Try and go back to sleep. You're safe now, it's alright."

Tobias peered up at her, blinking sleepily. "Mommy..?"

"Will come and kiss you goodnight as soon as she gets home. Sleep now." Aubrey gently carded her hand through Tobias hair and dropped another kiss on his forehead. Shifting so that they were laying down, she cradled the small boy in her arms Tobias hummed sleepily and snuggled into his mother's chest. He was asleep almost instantly.

Aubrey decided that she'd stay for just a few minutes - just long enough to make sure Tobias didn't have another nightmare. At least, that's what she told herself, before falling asleep with her son wrapped securely in her arms.

***

Aubrey woke, hours later, to the feeling of Stacie's hand in her hair. "Bree?"

"Mm, baby. He had a nightmare. He was asking for you, but..."

"Poor little guy," Stacie sighed. "Did he go back down alright for you?"

"Almost immediately, once he calmed down. Is everything settled at the hospital?"

Stacie grimaced. "Mostly. We lost a couple, but we saved more than we lost, I think. There was an explosion - gas leak, someone said. I saw a couple of overdoses while I was there, too."

"Of course you saved more than you lost. You're an amazing doctor, Baby. He thinks you're a hero, you know," Aubrey responded, twining one of Tobias's curls around her finger. "We both do."

"You're both sweet," Stacie replied, half-smiling. She leaned down to kiss Aubrey softly. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yes," she replied, shifting Tobias so she could get up without disturbing him too much. "Goodnight, sweetie," she whispered to him.

"G'night, little man. I love you." Stacie bent down to kiss Tobias's cheek, then offered her hand to Aubrey , who allowed herself to be lead into a kiss before heading out of the room and on the landing and downstairs to their bedroom.


End file.
